


Getting Old

by neverending_story



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_story/pseuds/neverending_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible missing conversation between Dar and Saul around 5.12. Just a dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> I thought what if this conversation happened. Could it ever happen? What if Saul and Dar briefly talked about Carrie and Quinn.  
> I wondered, have they ever noticed that something's going on between them (apart from Quinn's & Dar's "feelings for Carrie Mathison" dialogue in 4.03) ? Could we ever see the four of them together again? Last time they were all in one room, it was probably 3.08 with Dar's line to Carrie and Quinn: "So you two have a plan?" Maybe they don't Dar, not yet, but we have many plans for them! Dar is a bit of a softie here, probably not very canon...but maybe he is...you know..he knows true love when he sees it! ;) And Saul is oblivious as usual.

“How is he? Anything new?”

“From what I’ve heard, no. Still pretty bad. But I wouldn’t know, I saw him four days ago, when we woke him up. Carrie goes there every day apparently.”

“Really? Thought she went back home already.”

“No. She sits by his bed, waits for a miracle. We had an argument the other day, she said we shouldn’t have woken him up. She blames _me_. The old Carrie wouldn’t hesitate for one second, even Quinn would do the same if she was in his place for fuck sake!”

“Would he really..? We both know that he’s always had a soft spot for her. Seems like the tables turned…”

“A bit sentimental, Dar, are we? You’re getting old.”

“Ha! Me? Look at you, you old fool. What did you think Allison saw in you, your nicely trimmed beard?”

“Oh fuck off.”

“You know what I think, we’ve never been on good terms, me and her, I couldn’t stand her at times…but it seems like she really cares about him, I’ll give her that. Who would’ve thought…maybe it’s really meant to be after all…”

“Look at you. You of all people, Dar. ‘Mission always comes first’, what happened with that?”

“Maybe I am. Getting old. And it’s Peter. I don’t want to lose him. Seems like we’re in the same boat, me and Carrie.”

“What happened to her…? She’s out I get it but…I don’t understand why wouldn’t she at least consider my offer, she'd shut me down immediately…She won’t stay here in Berlin, that’s for sure, broke it off with that lawyer she was with…that’s an excellent reason to come home and start over..” 

“Is it really, Saul…well…Peter Quinn happened to her so it seems…she’s stubborn as a mule…she won’t give up so easily…”

“Yeah whatever….I’ll go to the hospital today and try it one more time..”

“I’d like to go myself…but I’m expecting something to be delivered to me, it has to wait till then…”

“What, a love letter…?”

“Actually, you’re not that far from the truth….”


End file.
